Everything That Rises Must Converge
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: My take on The Model Home episode. What if Summer had been at Marissa'a house when Marissa went with Ryan and Seth to the model home? Well, it's the beginning of the fab four as they are thrown together when Ryan decides to run away! SS with minor RM
1. The Beginning

Everything That Rises Must Converge

AN: I "barrowed" the title from a short story I read in my English class. I really like it because it means that the everyone will eventually be on the same playing ground ie Summer(popular) and Seth(unpopular) will eventually be on the same and start to be friends. Get it? Anyways, I don't own the title or anything or the original story by the author but I just really like the name. Props to the author.

This is my 4th story I am starting that I haven't finished for the OC but I had this idea and I really wanted to write it before I forgot.

This is season one, ep 2 (the model home). This is my take if Summer had gone along with Seth, Ryan, and Marissa to the model home. If someone already did this plot I am sorry but I haven't found one yet. SS and minor RM.

BTW, Summer isn't as bitchy as she was in the real ep. I couldn't make her that bad. LOL

"I can't believe you and Luke! You guys are the perfect couple. He's hot and ripped and you're hot and popular! What a better match?" Summer announced conceitedly to her best friend Marissa. They were getting ready for her birthday party at Holly's house and were chatting about the "best couple ever"- Coop and Luke.

"Sum, stop. You're embarrassing me." She giggled. The blonde walked over to her bed and threw a pink fluffy pillow at her friend.

"You did not!" Summer screamed as she grabbed the pillow that had just hit her. "Now I'm going to be late because you made me mess up my hair." She said as she tossed it back at her best friend.

"You look great, Sum." She grabbed a small purse and Summer's presents. "We should better go though or we might be late."

"Whose fault is that, Coop?" She smiled at her friend. Summer was the most popular girl in school and she truly was a bitch if she wanted to be.

Summer sat on Marissa's vanity stool by the window to check her hair and makeup once more. Marissa had gone into her bathroom to grab a tube of lipstick before they left.

"Are you running away?" A slightly geeky voice asked from out the window.

"Go back in the house Seth." A more manlier voice commanded.

Summer leaned by the window interested and listened to the conversation below.

"Hey, hey, hey, you just can't run away. What about…" the rest of the conversation continued but Summer stared at the two.

Her thoughts went wild. Wasn't that the guy at the party yesterday from Cleano or Chino or something? He was pretty cute. Why was he talking to nerd kid down there?

Summer heard Marissa unlocking the bathroom door and she brought her attention back to the mirror and her hair.

"Hey Coop. Ready?"

Her best friend nodded and they both walked down stairs.

"Marissa honey and Summer. Here let me get your picture. You're 16th birthday is important Summer." Julie ran over to them as they hit the bottom step and both girls groaned.

Julie was the mother Summer always wanted. She was always nice to her and always showed them the latest stash of junk food in the kitchen.

"Please!" Julie begged holding the designer camera in her newly manicured fingers.

"Fine, but not too long. We don't want to be late for my birthday party ." Summer agreed and gave a great big smile while placing an arm over Marissa's shoulder.

"Marissa smile." Her mother instructed and Coop did as she was told.

Julie put down the camera after many flashes. "Thanks girls, you look gorgeous."

She waved and Summer and Marissa walked out the door to Marissa's car.

"Hold on Sum, I have to grab the car out of the garage. I thought I had it by the side. I guess my dad moved it" Marissa said and gave Summer her present to hold while she got the car.

"Okay." Summer stood at the end of the driveway while Marissa ran up to the garage.

She silently tapped her fingernails against the pretty pink wrapping paper and looked around her surrounding. She jumped when she saw that guy from the party roughly 25 feet from her on his own driveway.

"Hey." Summer greeted. Ryan turned around surprised.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here so late?" Summer inquired giggling.

"Nothing." Seth appeared from the bushes and didn't notice Summer.

"Okay Ryan. I got everything. The parents are unaware. And I have the fake snoring system on in my room. Ready to go?" He asked loud enough for Summer to hear.

"Seth, we have company."

"Who? I thought we were going to be stealth." He whined and then looked around. He came face to face with Summer.

"Summmer, hey." He mumbled, waving. "I'm Seth Cohen. Remember me?"

Summer looked at him and shook her head. What a strange creature he was.

"What are you guys doing? Running away?" She asked curiously. "Because if you are I wanna come." She announced. She was ready for a dangerous adventure.

"Ummm." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"We're running away." Seth replied.

"Are you going?" She asked, realizing this maybe wasn't the best plan.

"Yeah. It's my plan."

Marissa honked the horn and Summer looked towards her and ran to the car.

"Coop. We have a change of plans." She announced loudly so the boys could hear.

They all were now running away.

529384329084 0938249382490 823

"I can't believe we have to listen to this hideous music!" Summer whined. Seth had gotten to chose the music selection and Summer hated it. "Emo crap." She mumbled under her breath.

Seth couldn't believe Summer and Marissa had came along with them. Who woulda thunk it? This was his dream. Actually being in the same room as her.

"Don't insult Death Cab." He warned.

Marissa was driving and she wasn't the best driver of them all. She had already gone the wrong direction twice and had run a red light.

"Fine. Will someone please tell me where we are going?" Summer whined. She hated surprises.

"Well, we are going somewhere Summer. Now SHUSH!" Seth announced irritated.

Summer did have a annoying bitchy side to her.

"I might have failed to mention it to you guys but I have rage blackouts. They happen when I am irritated or mad at something or someone. These can happen at any time without warning. I have caused physical damage before. Just a warning." Summer finished with a hint of a threat to her voice. Seth gulped. That piece of newly expressed information was directed at him and he could feel the tension. Maybe this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

5435435907 0487590248590238950 8328543290

Seth directed Marissa into a dark driveway and Summer and Marissa were both complaining about them not telling them where they were.

"I'm missing my birthday party! You have to tell me." She begged. Seth told Marissa to stop the car and that they had arrived.

"Ewwww." Summer announced, "My Jimmy Choos are getting dust on them." She whined as they stepped out onto unpaved ground.

Seth looked like he was about to kill himself.

"Hey Ryan, why are you running away?" Marissa asked as they walked over to a huge 2-story building.

"He's scared." Seth answered for him.

"Thanks Seth." Ryan remarked. "I don't want to go to some group home."

Marissa "ooooed" and Summer gave him a perplexed look.

"Why don't you just go home to your family?" She asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"He can't. They vanished on him." Seth replied.

Summer gave Seth a glare. "Cohen, shut it." She smiled evilly at him. "Two words," she paused. "Rage blackouts."

He shut his mouth.

"So Seth, where are we?" Ryan asked as he stood at the steps of the building.

"Well this is one of my mom's housing developments. She has hundreds of them." He opened up the doors and let the girls in first. He then stepped in and Ryan followed.

"Oh." Ryan nodded.

"Isn't your grandfather like loaded?" Summer asked as she looked around the place.

"Yeah."

Ryan walked over to Marissa who seemed particularly quiet that night.

"Hey." He said and looked at her.

She looked up. "Hi. So you are just going to live here forever?"

Ryan shook his head. "Seth? Am I going to live here?" He asked as if he didn't realize this.

Seth pulled away from his bantering session with Summer. "Yeah. Why'd you think I bought you here? To have cup of tea? They haven't done work in this place for a couple months. It's like they abandoned it or something. It's safe."

"So I guess I'm staying here for a while." Ryan re-told Marissa who was now smiling.

"Well, I guess we have to make this house a home." She walked over to Summer. "Sum, we have to go and get supplies."

Summer looked up smiling and nodded. "Okay." She paused and looked confused. "For what?"

"We are going to make this place the best home ever deigned. Curtains, posters, lamps, knickknacks. Anything and everything. We are going shopping!"

"Wait, you guys are going to keep our secret right?" Seth asked looking at the girls.

"Our butts are on the line too. We aren't going to blab." Marissa announced and Summer nodded profusely.

"Okay. Let the adventure begin!" Summer exclaimed as she and Marissa walked out of the house excitedly.

"We've gotten way too over our heads, haven't we?" Seth observed.

"I think we just might have." Ryan answered and walked into the rest of the house to check it out.

TBC

I hope you like it so far. This is not going to go how it goes in the episode. I assure you. This is going to be better and greater than that!

Please review on what you think. I really appreciate it!


	2. The model home

Everything That Rises Must Converge

Chapter 2

Okay,

"I can't believe we are in a Wal-Mart!" Summer giggled as they walked past the make-up aisles.

"It's open 24/7. It's not my fault that the mall isn't open at 2 AM." Marissa replied, speed-walking to keep us with Summer's quick pace. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Marissa asked, looking around the store.

"Of course, we just have to get the essentials. You know the stuff the guys would never think of."

"No, I meant about the whole model home-having Ryan live there thing."

"Well, we can't back out now." Summer responded and looked down the shoe aisle. "Coop! Look at these heels! $8.99? For these!" She finished happily, throwing off her Jimmy Choo's and trying on the Wal-mart shoe. "I think we are going to be shopping here more often, Coop."

"Sum, we have to get Ryan's stuff." She urged as Summer plucked 4 more pairs of shoes off the shelf.

"We have time. Here Coop, this would look sooooo cute on you." She tossed her a box of heels with little rainbow bows on it.

Marissa shrugged and sat down to take off her shoes. The guys could wait.

35249 87 28903824 3

Ryan sat on the step of the empty pool and watched Seth skate up and down the sides of it.

"This is going to be awesome!" Seth rambled incessantly. "it will be the four of ours little secret."

"Seth, how are you going to tell your parents when they find out I'm gone?" He asked, trying to get to the more important details.

"I'll say you said something about going to Nevada. That you decided to run away because you didn't want to live in a group home." He shrugged and stopped his board in the middle of the pool. "I guess we have to drill the girls on what to say." Seth said, thinking.

"Good idea." Ryan shook his head.

"I know." Seth agreed and started on his skateboard again.

"I am pretty sure they won't ask Summer about it because why would they but Marissa is another story."

"Yep, I'll handle it."

"You're going to handle it? How?"

"Ryan, my man, I've got it covered." He grinned as he made a jump on his board.

"Should I be worried?"

"Ha." Seth rolled his eyes and paid no attention. "So what's up with you and Marissa?"

Ryan turned to glare at him.

"It's just a question, buddy. But I feel the heat. She likes you." Seth smiled at him; he was going to play Mr. Matchmaker.

"Drop it, Seth. She has Luke. She doesn't want to be with a ex-convict instead of a water polo player." He stuffed a fry into his mouth and thought over what he just said.

"I'm just saying dude. There's a connection. You can't ignore it." Seth rambled and skated over towards the food.

"Whatever." He paused. "Where do you think the girls went anyways? There's nothing open at this time."

"Who knows. My bet is on Wal-mart." Seth joked, chuckling at the thought the girls would ever think of stepping foot into that place.

3983289432098432

Summer and Marissa stood in line of the checkout at Wal-mart waiting for the annoying man ahead of them to finish picking what type of cigarettes he wanted to buy.

"COME ON BUDDY!" Summer finally exclaimed, her fists on her hips in an irritated pose.

"Someone is a hurry huh, honey." The man replied sickenly to her.

Summer felt a grossed out feeling run through her body as he spoke.

"Someone want to come home with me and let out all her tension?" The man announced as he stepped a foot over to her. "Come on baby."

Summer cringed. "Ewww. You and me. Like not happening. Eww." She ended with effect.

Marissa gave the man a mean glare. "Come on Summer, let's go to a different cash register." She gave her best friend a look but Summer refused.

"We've been in this line for 20 minutes and I'm not going to let some dirt make me spend another 20 minutes in another line." She finished proudly and stared coldly at the man who was giving her body the once-over.

"Ewww." She groaned.

The man finally settled on not getting a pack and Summer let out a huff. The man waved at her but she turned the other way and shoved her stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Hello ladies. Did you find everything you wanted today?" the woman at the register asked.

"Yeah." Summer sighed.

"I'm sorry about that man ahead of you. Some people can be real jerks"

Marissa and Summer both smiled.

"Yeah, Assholes." Summer nodded.

The woman agreed and scanned all the items. "Wow, you sure have a lot of random items." She gestured to the bags of chips, curtains, designer trashcan, flower rug, the 4 pairs of shoes and makeup.

"Yeah, I'm having a birthday party tonight and I had to grab random junk. It's for a game." Summer covered as they couldn't reveal the real reason.

"Cool." The lady said and bagged them. "The total comes out to 52.94."

Summer pulled out her purse and took out a fifty and a 5.

"Keep the change." She said and Marissa grabbed the bags.

"Thanks. Have a good birthday."

Summer grabbed the remaining bags off the belt and followed Marissa out to the car.

She smacked her head with her hand. "Oh my god, Coop! I forgot about my birthday! Where do they think I am?"

Marissa looked over to her with big eyes. Summer reached into her purse and plucked out her cell. "It's off."

She turned it on and it beeped saying she had new messages.

"Coop! It says I have 7 new messages and 12 texts." Summer whined and pushed for the new messages and stuck the phone to her ear.

"It's from Sam. He's wondering where the hell I am." She told Marissa as she listened to all the messages.

"And Holly."

"And Steven."

"And Luke." Summer sighed. "I better call them. I bet they are going to kill me."

"Sum, remember don't give Ryan away. Tell them we are still getting ready."

"For 4 hours?" Summer gave her an obvious look.

"And then we got drunk." Marissa put in trying to come up with a plausible story.

"Okay." Summer dialed Holly's number. "Hey Hol…Yeah…sorry about that…me and Coop got majorly wasted right before we were supposed to come over and we passed out. We'll be right there."

Summer shut her flip-phone and eyed Marissa sadly. "Drop me off at Holly's and you go give Ryan the goods. Then come back." Marissa nodded.

"We are totally going to get busted huh?" She asked and Summer nodded.

374832408349083 903

Seth sneakily opened and closed the front door without making a peep. Marissa and Summer still hadn't arrived at Ryan's yet but he knew he had to get home before the parents noticed he was gone.

Easily, he made it upstairs and into his room without making a sound. He let out a deep sigh and he knew he had made it home safe.

Now all he had to do was wait until the morning when chaos would happen once Sandy found out Ryan had run away.

87234989032480 2348092384 90349

Summer waved to Marissa as she sped away in her Jeep so no one would know anything.

She walked confidently into the beach house where her friends were all drinking and doing coke.

"Hey! The birthday girl has finally arrived!" She shouted into the room and everyone shouted happy birthday to her.

"Hey Sum, what took you so long?" Amanda asked as she hugged her friend.

"We got plastered and passed out."

"Who did?" The girl asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Coop and me." Summer clarified. "So who's ready to party?" She addressed the crowd and they all cheered.

"That's what I thought!" She yelled as a guy tossed her a bottle of vodka.

34582984390849032

Ryan sat in the middle of the empty room staring at a blank spot on the wall.

A soft noise from the front of the huge house made him jump.

Marissa came in carrying bags full of stuff and gave a bright smile towards Ryan.

"Want to help carry the rest in?" She asked as she tossed the bags over to the corner.

"Summer went a little shopping crazy and bought wacky stuff. She bought 4 pairs of shoes; I hope you wear a size 8 in womens." She laughed and went back out to her car for more stuff. He followed her.

"Where'd you go?" Ryan asked, as he grabbed an armful of the paper bags.

"Wal-Mart." She laughed. "It was the only thing open this late."

"Awww." He nodded and chuckled. "Never would have figured you as a Wal-mart gal."

She smiled at him. "Never judge a girl by her t-shirt."

"Obviously."

52849328490823945823984903284

The next morning, Seth got up bright and early before anyone was up and snuck away to see Ryan. He threw on a navy novelty- tee and some slacks and opened up his bedroom door. He had seen Marissa come home early this morning after going over to Summer's birthday party. He had drilled her about Ryan running away to Nevada and she now was a pro about lying.

He tip-toed into the hallway as quiet as a mouse being careful the floor boards underneath him wouldn't squeak.

"Seth, where are you going?" His mother asked him sternly as she walked over from her bedroom still clad in her pink bathrobe. He froze in his tracks; looking as guilty as possibility could.

"Hey mom!" He waved at her. "I was going to the store to get some bagels. We're all out." He told her as he looked at her displeased face.

"I just bought some yesterday. We can't be all out yet." Kirsten gave him an unconvinced look.

"Well, you know dad eats at least 4 every morning and Ryan eats 2 and I just ate the last one."

"I bought a dozen. Where are you really going?" Mothers could tell when their child was lying.

"Out?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Nope. Go back to bed." She replied as she yawned. "And no more nonsense."

She walked back over to the kitchen

"But I can't sleep." He whined.

"Then go see Ryan. Better say goodbye now before he leaves." Kirsten suggested as she reached the cupboards.

"Nah, I don't want to wake him." He announced and walked back upstairs. Now he had to find another way to see Ryan.

249800928349203849032849083209 8409324

Summer woke up in Holly's beach house with a major hangover and feeling like she was going to die any second. She looked around the room and wondered how long they had partied late last night. The room was spinning but she made out three of her friends collapsed on the floor and another friend sleeping in a hard wooden chair.

She had had a good time last night but her thoughts kept going back to Ryan and Seth at the model home. This was there little secret that no one was to find out.

She slowly got up off the bed and rubbed her aching forehead. First, she decided she would get some grub and then get Marissa and go see Ryan.

Summer stood up and walked out of the musty smelling room and out into the long hallway. Holly and her latest boyfriend stood talking at the top of the stairs.

"Hey hol. I think I'm heading out. Thanks for the awesome party." Summer announced and Holly hugged her.

"Thanks, I'm glad. Talk later, sweetie!" She blew a kiss at Summer and went back to chatting to her boyfriend.

Summer scrambled through her purse for her phone and dialed Marissa's cell.

"Hey Coop, yeah. Can you pick me up? I don't have a car here. Thanks." She shut her phone and waited for her friend to come.

20 minutes later, a sleepy looking Coop drove up to Summer and waited for her to get in.

"Where to?" Marissa asked. Summer originally was going to get something to eat but maybe they should go see Ryan first.

"To Ryan's." She announced happily and Marissa nodded and turned back onto the road.

A few minutes later they reached the model home and they both jumped out.

"I wonder if Seth is here." Summer pondered as they walked up the front steps of the house.

"We'll see." Marissa responded. They stepped into the house and found Ryan sleeping in a big tent with half a towel wrapped around him like a blanket. Marissa cooed at this cute sight and Summer went and unloaded the bags from Walmart and stacked all the stuff in an orderly pattern.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Summer exploded next to Ryan's ear after she had finished putting everything away. Ryan jumped at the loud noise and opened his eyes to stare at Marissa and Summer both staring at him.

"What?" He asked confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"We are here to make your house a home. Did you forget about that?" Marissa smiled and threw a small snack bar at him. "Now eat up because we have a lot to do today." She laughed lightly as she also grabbed a bar and popped a piece in her mouth.

Marissa's cell went off and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marissa, it's Seth. Pack up and go to the dinner by the pier ASAP. I'll meet you there." Seth rambled hurriedly.

"Wait, Seth, what happened?" Marissa asked nervously.

"He knows. He knows everything." He hung up the phone and Marissa was left with a dial tone.

TBC.

Okay, it's Sunday night and I haven't updated my other stories yet. I spent 3 days writing this and I know it ain't much. I wrote 2/3 of Summer in the City and I might post it tonight.


	3. An Eastern Destination

Everything That Rises Must Converge

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the super-slow update!

Marissa stared at the cell phone in horror. Somebody knew about their plan---that Ryan had runaway. Marissa knew he had meant Sandy. He had to have meant him. Now Sandy knew everything and they had to decide what to do next.

"Hey Coop. Who was that?" Summer asked her looking into a bag.

"We have to get to the diner. Right now." She paused. "Ryan, get dressed. We have to go." Her voice was racked with nervousness and Ryan sensed this.

"He found out?" He asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

"Wait! Who found out, who?" Summer inquired, not liking being out of the loop. She tried to get her head out of the bag but it got caught and she looked like a cat trying to get untangled. Finally, she escaped and looked at Coop for an answer. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "Someone found out!" Summer cocked her head to the side.

"Sandy did." Ryan answered before Marissa even got a word out of her lips.

"Oh My god!" Summer panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to pack all this stuff up so no one will know we were ever here and then we have to go to the diner." Marissa replied, taking charge.

"Okay." Summer bustled into the other room and grabbed all the bags from Wal-Mart. "here. Stuff it all in here." Ryan pulled on his jacket and helped Marissa grab all their items from the corner.

"What are we going to do?" Summer asked worrying. "I can't believe Cohen blabbed!"

"Sum, Seth probably didn't blab." Marissa answered her; Seth had spent way too much time planning all this to reveal their plans.

"I bet he did." She narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just put all this stuff in the car as quickly as we can. We can sort out the details later." Marissa took a large bag, moved it over her shoulder, and walked to the front door.

"Good idea." Ryan said and did the same.

Summer passed them with two bags and shook her head at the two.

285902894832094823

Ryan, Summer, and Marissa leaped out the car and walked hurriedly to the diner by the pier. Seth waved incessantly in the window and Marissa and Summer waved while Ryan nodded.

They entered and went into the corner booth where Seth was waiting.

"Cohen what the hell happened?" Summer exploded. "You weren't supposed the blab!"

"Shhhh." Marissa shushed. "What happened?"

"My dad found out." Summer slapped him against the head.

"Tell us something new!" She shrieked.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head.

"And…"He paused. "We have to get Ryan out of here."

Ryan frowned.

"Obviously." Summer announced matter-a-factly.

"What are we going to do?" Marissa asked.

Ryan thought hard and Seth shook his head. "Ryan you will have to run away." Summer finally spoke.

"Where?" He asked perplexed.

"Out of Newport. We just have to get some money and we're off." Summer rambled.

"We?" Ryan asked confused.

"We aren't going to let you run off by yourself." Summer smiled and looked to Marissa and Seth to see if they were with her. They nodded.

"What about school? You just can't leave?" Ryan announced.

Marissa sighed. "Yeah we can."

"I don't want you guys to risk all this. I should just go back."

"Back to where?" Seth spoke up to his friend.

"Back to child protective services."

"We aren't going to let you do this." Marissa announced confidently.

"You aren't?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope. We are going to run away with you."

"Where?" He asked again. "Sandy will call the cops and they will be after us."

"Don't know---but we will figure it out on the way." Summer replied for her friend. "Now we just have to get out of here." The group nodded.

Ryan seemed apprehensive but eventually he smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

"Cool." Seth replied. "Summer, Marissa, you both go home and grab some clothes and whatever cash you can find. I already grabbed some clothes and my dad's credit card."

"Wait!" Summer interrupted him. "Won't he find out when you use your credit card where we are?"

"Nope. I'm going to go to the ATM and take as much money as I can and then cut up the card. No one will ever know where we are if we use cash." Seth finished proudly.

"Fine." Summer shook her head. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Summer and Marissa went in Marissa's jeep to their houses while Seth and Ryan stayed in the diner.

"Let's hope this all goes well." Seth tapped his fingers against the table.

Ryan only nodded.

2093849208349023

Summer and Marissa scrambled out of the car and into Summer's huge house. They raced upstairs and Summer grabbed a large hot pink suitcase out of her closet.

"Okay Coop. Shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, shoes, bras, and underwear. Stuff it all in here. I'll grab my blankets and stuff from the bathroom." She hurried into her bathroom as she said it.

Marissa did as she was told and filled the suitcase quickly. Summer came out seconds later with her hands full of random junk.

"Ready Coop?"

"Yep. Let's go." Summer grabbed her suitcase and gave her friend the smaller bag.

"I just have to go and grab some money. I know where my dad stashes the hundreds."

"Okay." They jogged down the stairs.

Summer opened the door into her father's study and Marissa followed. She opened a small safe under the desk and grabbed two fists-full of money.

"Come on Coop. Grab some." Marissa walked behind her and did so.

"Achem." Summer and Marissa nearly dropped the money as Summer's father cleared his voice to catch their attention.

"Hi Daddy." Summer smiled at him who stood at the threshold.

"What are you two girls up too?" he asked sternly.

"We're just grabbing some money so we can go shopping." She lied.

"Why don't you just use the card?" He asked her.

Summer shrugged. "I like having money in my purse, daddy. I feel powerful." She smiled.

"Well, okay, you two have a good time shopping." He dismissed it and walked into the hallway.

Marissa turned to Summer and gulped.

"That was close." Summer giggled and stuffed the money in her bag. "Let's go."

32948239859238592385903845902385

Seth and Ryan sat in the diner and waited for the girls to come back. They were getting restless, thinking of the possibilities ahead of them. They could be seen at any moment and the suspense of the girls coming back at any moment was getting to them.

"East, west, north, or south?" Seth spoke suddenly.

Ryan tilted his head slightly in confusion. "huh?"

"East, west, north or south?" He repeated.

"Seth, when I said huh, I didn't mean to repeat it. I want you know what you're blabbering about."

"Which way are we going? East, west, north---"

Ryan interrupted him.

"How should I know."

"well," Seth paused. "I don't know. Just pick one."

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows for a second. "East." He decided.

"Okay." The door to the diner opened and an out of breath Summer ran over to them.

"Let's go. Coop's waiting in the car." Summer exclaimed and ran back to the car and the boys followed.

Seth and Ryan plied into the back seat of the Jeep. Marissa looked into the back seat and smiled at the two. She pulled the car out of park and speed out of the diner parking lot.

34893284093284903284

Marissa drove the car down the freeway with the windows down and the radio blaring. Summer tapped her fingers against the car door and Seth slept against the window. Ryan sat quietly staring out the window. Marissa's cell rang and she struggled to get it.

"Hey guys!" She announced loudly as Summer turned the radio down. "It's my mom." She stared at the phone not wanting to answer it. Seth woke up from his nap, startled.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Shut up!" Summer exploded. "Are you going to pick it up?"

"No. I bet Sandy already talked to her." Marissa replied.

Finally her cell phone stopped ringing and it beeped saying she had a voice message.

Summer grabbed it and listened to it.

"Your mom says you, quote, 'have to get your ass back here this moment or I'll call the police'." Summer summarized for her.

Marissa sighed.

"You can turn around if you want." Ryan spoke up.

"that's nonsense." Marissa replied.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do. Ignore it?" Ryan asked.

"I guess we are going to have to do that from now on." Summer sighed. She knew they were in over their heads.

The car was silent until Marissa groaned. "Hey guys. We've been driving for the last hour and 30 minutes and I have no clue where we are going. Anyone have a clue to where to go?" Marissa inquired to her friends.

Seth looked from Ryan to Marissa to Summer.

"East. We are going east my friend. Wherever the eastern roads lead us is our destination." Seth announced confidently. Summer confirmed her fears; they were way in over their heads.

TBC

Review on what you think. I'd love to hear from you.

Summer in the City is currently being written and TSOKC is also in progress.


End file.
